Letting Go
by sageXride
Summary: Originally called Against The Wall. This is the third entry in the Iggy/Sage series. What Iggy Had, A New Angel, Against the Wall. The flock thought that little Arseny would be safe, but unfortunately, they were wrong. Caleb gets his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**--------------------------------8 months later--------------------------------**

**Caleb's POV**

I was back at the school after failing miserably at my last task. Kill Sage. But I had gained some pretty valuable information. She'd mated with the blind kid and now they had a child. I almost their child until my stupid expiration date kicked in.

I got a new one every time I had an upgrade. But there was an exception here. The white coats had revived me without and upgrade. Instead, they bread Cassie and me. Not the same way Sage and that kid had done, we had it done surgically. I was now the proud father of a six year old daughter.

The white coats had genetically aged her to be six when they took her from the Petri dish and transferred her into a large test tube. We named her Samantha, Sammy for short. She was a new species, like her father. She was part tiger, part Eraser, and part avian. Her eyes were green and she had a tiger's tail along with the ears like Cassie had. Actually, she had a lot of Cassie's physical attributes. Her eyes were the same color and her hair was a blond shade like Cassie's, though Sammy was already complaining that she wanted to dye it. At six years old. I wonder how she'd behave as a teenager.

She had black wings and the Eraser teeth, like me. _Unlike_ me, her wings had extra bones in the tips, like Sage's wings. You see when I was younger; my extra wing bones broke and settled the wrong way. I had no use for them. The white coats disabled her complete reproductive system (Cassie told them about Sage's offspring because I was dead at the time), so she couldn't do that naturally like Sage had. When they made the first generation of bird kids (Maximum, the emo one, the blind one, the annoying talkative one, the one with a screwed up digestive tract, and the devilish young one) they left that system fully functional, because they hadn't anticipated that traitor Jeb stealing them away. When they made the second generation (Sage and I) they kept those parts fully functional because they were going to breed us.

"Dad, when are we leaving? I'm tired of this place. It sucks here!" whined Sammy.

"Later. They have yet to tell us a new game plan, even though we probably won't follow it."

Sammy rolled her eyes and walked away just as Joanna, who was part fox, walked up to me.

She poked a finger into my chest as she said "You stupid imbecile! We'd have them by now if you didn't have to go and die!"

She shoved me hard against the wall. Did I mention she was a genetically enhanced fox girl? Her strength was beyond belief. Even better than mine, which was hard to believe because you couldn't even tell she had muscles.

"Leave him alone! It's not his fault he died. You think he _wanted_ to die?" Cassie came out of practically nowhere, pushing her nowhere near as hard as Joanna had pushed me, but still pretty hard.

Sammy rolled her eyes as she watched the whole scene while popping her gum. That girl was pissing me off. True, she was a human/avian/feline/lupine hybrid, but Cassie, Joanna, and I were still her superiors. Cassie and I didn't consider ourselves parents. If we left Sammy alone in the wilderness, she could survive. She didn't need anyone to take care of her. I think knowing that gave her the attitude she had.

Nobody would've told her if she hadn't noticed one thing: she was _very_ different than the rest of the experiments. She was a combination of three animals plus a human. I was only two. Any other experiment made was one animal only. The white coats explained to her where she came from and why she was different. They made the mistake of telling her that she was practically queen of the world because of her DNA makeup.

A door swung open to our room. That's right. We were so valued here we had our own room furnished with beds, a couch a mini fridge and even an Xbox 360.

"You're all wanted in conference room 8-B. All that they had mentioned was that it was time for debriefing," said a young looking female white coat monotonously.

It was about time.

**Sage's POV**

"Happy birthday to Sage, Happy birthday to you!" they all sang. Even little Arseny stood there, looking up at his mommy. He couldn't really talk yet, but he stood there, smiling at me until he fell over. Yes, Arseny was learning to walk. He was about eight months old now. Iggy was over to where Arseny had been standing to pick him up before he started crying.

I looked around the room at all the people here. Gazzy was staring at the cake, practically salivating; Nudge was bouncing up and down in her seat; Angel just sat there looking around the room with her ice blue eyes (not much of an attention span); Max stood next to Dr. Martinez with Jeb right behind her (he seemed a bit sketchy to me); Fang was next to me on my left, almost smiling; and Iggy was on my right side, a hand on my shoulder and the other arm holding Arseny.

I blew the candles out, so glad I got to actually turn fifteen. You see, all of us bird kids have preprogrammed "expiration dates". Well at least, Max and the original flock did. I wasn't so sure about myself, but Arseny definitely didn't have one considering he wasn't made in a lab. I was the youngest of all the oldest, meaning Max, Fang and Iggy had already turned fifteen. Iggy's birthday was actually a couple months ago.

"Can I have some cake now? Please?" asked Gazzy. He made those huge puppy eyes and his lower lip quiver artificially.

"Ask Sage. It's her cake," answered Dr. Martinez.

"Please Sage? Please?"

How could I deny the Gasman? He was the youngest but he ate _a lot_ for his age. This morning he had managed to scarf down six pancakes and two cups of orange juice, along with four pieces of bacon. You should've _seen_ what Fang had. I swear you did not want to mess with these kids when they were hungry. Sometimes, it was truly a frightening sight.

"Sure Gazzy," I said while ruffling his fluffy blond hair.

I cut the humungous cake up into pieces about five inches across. The pink frosting smeared on my fingers. Over in the corner stood Iggy with Arseny. He had crouched down to his height and was talking to him. Arseny clapped his hands twice and he and Iggy walked out of the room.

"No spoiling the surprise!" Fang had snuck up on me from behind.

"What surprise?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Nothing," he said in that sarcastic, overdramatic way of his. I knew he was trying to get to me, trying to tick me off. He sucked some pink frosting off his fingers and walked away.

That boy. We were good friends and all, but he was pretty good at getting to peoples' cores. He just knew that I had to know what was going on, so he decided to tell me that he knew, but also decided to not let me know. Does that make any sense?

Now let's update: Max and Fang were going to drop out of school. They wanted to stop going now, but Dr. Martinez said that she paid a lot to get them in and that they had to finish this year. I was kind of glad, because Arseny loved Max and if she was around then maybe I could go flying. I hadn't been flying in so long. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were going to go to a public school next school year. The kids there were mean and snobby, they had complained.

I felt a hand on my back, and it was Iggy's.

"Your two favorite boys got this for you."

Iggy held out a black velvet box and a handmade card done by him and Arseny. The card had a bunch of scribbles of all colors. There were words done in marker that said "Happy Birthday". The inside wasn't scribbled on, and it said "I love you so much and I never wanna lose you. Thank you for being so strong these past twelve months. Love you lots, xoxo, Iggy." The second message said, "I love you mommy!" and scribbles underneath represented Arseny's signature. A Hot Topic gift card was taped to the left side of the card. I opened the velvety feeling box and in it was a necklace with a gold ring encrusted with diamonds. The ring had Iggy's, Arseny's, and my name engraved on it.

"Oh my God Iggy, thank you so much! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

I hugged Iggy and picked up Arseny. I could feel the tears starting to build up, but Iggy wiped them away with his thumb. Those stubborn tears kept coming though, and soon enough they were rolling down my cheeks. Within minutes I was the center of a group hug, and even Dr. M. joined in. Jeb stayed in the corner, observing.

* * *

**hi again! so like always, review! tell me what you think of the newest entry in the Iggy/Sage series!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Iggy's POV**

I swear I'd worked my butt of the day after Arseny was born. I knew exactly what I wanted to get Sage for her birthday, and it wasn't from Cheap Al's Gift Store.

Fang and I had gone to the mall a few days prior to Arseny's birth, and we walked past a jewelry store.

Fang said, "Sage would so love that."

"What is it?" I asked him.

So he told me what it was and how much it cost. In total the price was one hundred and twenty five dollars. As If I had that much money. I barely had any money at all! So the next day I asked Dr. Martinez if she could find me a job. No such luck. In the end, Dr. M. offered me a job doing stuff around the house; cleaning rooms, raking, sweeping, stuff like that. She paid me ten dollars a job, plus two more for every hour I spent doing it. In the end I ended up with one hundred and fifty dollars. I bought the personalized ring and decided to get a chain with it. The rest of the money I spent on a Hot Topic gift card because I knew she absolutely loved that store.

Last night, I wrote the card (on white paper) and had Arseny scribble all over it. I wrote a couple messages in it, and hid her present in my bottom middle drawer. Fortunately, she didn't find it. I made the cake myself, too. I wanted to get everything just right, so I spent almost all day making and baking and frosting it.

And then something really odd happened. Jeb came for a visit. Nobody knows why he did or why he picked this day, he just did. Jeb had no clue about Sage until he finally met her. Jeb mentioned that he had heard rumors of more bird kids, but he'd never seen them.

"Iggy, I don't like the way he's watching me," she said, "and he's watching Arseny too, like he's waiting for someone or something. Why is he here? How'd he even know…?"

Well I suppose it was time I told her. Maybe, but probably not, this wouldn't be the last time she saw Jeb. Reason being was that he claimed to be Max's father.

"Sage, Jeb says that he's Max's dad. We don't believe him because we're not sure if he's lying, but don't let your guard down around him."

We sang happy birthday and while Sage was cutting the cake I took Arseny upstairs to get Sage's present. He was just learning to walk, so I carried him up the stairs and let him walk the rest of the way to our room. He actually made it the whole way without falling. I opened the drawer and grabbed the gift. I turned around and heard a little thud noise. Arseny was whimpering, so I guess he fell. I figured that I'd just carry him the rest of the way.

I followed her voice to where she was standing and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your two favorite boys got this for you," I said, smiling.

Then I handed her the gift.

"Oh my God Iggy, thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

But not as beautiful as she is. She started crying and I wiped away the tears, but soon enough I couldn't keep up with the flow so she was crying and everyone had us in a group hug. I just hoped Jeb would stay out of it.

**Sage's POV**

Thankfully that Jeb guy had left not long after our hugging fiasco. But before he did, he was talking on this radio thing, which was probably not good news. I decided to ignore it. What harm could one little whit coat do?

Around seven thirty, I put Arseny to bed and noticed his wings fanned out. His wingspan had grown to about a foot and a half since he was born, so I laid him on his stomach.

"When are we gonna teach him to fly?" I asked.

"He should probably learn soon. After he knows how to walk, we'll teach him the basics and Fang can teach him all the technical stuff," said Iggy.

Out all of us, Fang was the best flyer. He was so graceful in the sky and when you were flying you couldn't hear his wings on the down beat unless you were super close to him. He had almost the same control as I did. My wings were made differently than the rest of their wings. I had special bones in the tip that I could turn or rotate any way I needed to for the most precise control. The only flaw was that they were small. Too small, actually. My control was very limited. The only thing that I could still do with ultimate precision was sharp turns. And Fang _still_ did those better than me.

"You wanna go flying now? I haven't been in so long," I said.

"Sure."

So we went out side and I could finally let my wings out. My wingspan was now a full fifteen feet, and Iggy's was a foot larger. I shook my white and silvery turquoise wings out, aligning the feathers. It felt so good just to have them out all the way. There was no room for me to let them out full way while we were in the house. Then, I ran a few feet before rising into the air. The feeling was breath taking, being up there hundreds of feet with an amazing adrenaline rush. I wasn't paying attention, so I unexpectedly flew right through a cloud. Contrary to popular belief, clouds are _not_ fun and fluffy. They're wet and gross. When I came out, my hair was damp and it was starting to frizz up, but I didn't care.

Moments later, Fang and then Max were soaring in the sky with Iggy and I. I saw the Gasman and Nudge coming out of the house, and they each looked ready for takeoff. Angel stayed inside, I never saw her. So it was just us six enjoying the sweet night air, coasting on drafts, and being who we were. We were all created to fly. It was something that was in our blood. Something we could never let go of or forget if we even tried. Without wings I'd feel…empty. Like half of me was missing, you know?

After what seemed like eternity, but was only an hour and a half, passed I was freaking tired. I pulled my wings in and dropped like a stone for about three hundred feet, then let them out halfway to coast to the ground. Yes, I know it was one of the most dangerous ways to land, but hey, I'd practiced it a million times. What could go wrong?

I carried my tired self upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I remembered the necklace Iggy had given me was still on. I never wanted to take it off. I'd leave it there forever.

I woke up to hands covering my mouth. It was completely dark, so it was probably still the middle of the night. Then a hoarse voice whispered in my ear, "Scream, and the child's dead."

I looked over to see Iggy, not even awake. Whoever or whatever they were had knocked him out and one of his eyes was swollen shut to prove it, plus he had a split lip. And then I saw him. Caleb was standing next to my bed, holding Arseny by the leg upside down.

Oh my God.

"Say nighty night, you stupid bird kid!" sand a young voice that sounded kind of feline.

In an instant, a dark sack covered my head and a familiar sickly sweet smell filled my nose.

It wouldn't be too much longer before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage's POV**

I woke up again with a killer headache. This time, I was in a cage. I recognized this place, it was the School. I'd never been here, but I recognized the description from the flock. The only place I'd been like this was the Institute. But it was basically the same. You know, the usual mad scientist torture devices.

But you wanna know what _really_ pissed me off? My baby, Arseny, was locked up in a dog cage. He was curled up and shivering in a size small cage. His gray sweatpants and blue t-shirt were dirt streaked, and maybe but I'm not sure, blood stained a bit.

Around the room were various other cages, all filled with mutants. Across the room was a girl with multiple eyes and four extra legs. She only looked about two, but then with all these experiments, you could never tell. There was a boy maybe three cages down making clicking noises. He had a blowhole on his head like a dolphin, and his arms were fins. There was definitely something wrong with him, considering every couple of minutes his muscles would twitch and become spastic, and water would spurt out of his blowhole.

The giant double doors swung wide open, and two other mutants walked in. Caleb and that girl who was with him when he had died, or so I thought. Him and his stupid smirk spread across his face. How could he be so full of himself? I'd known him when we were kids, and now I could barely recognize him.

"So Sage, stupid mistake you made, no? I mean the running away thing back in New York," he said.

"Oh, so _that's_ her name Caleb? Sage? Sounds like a tree or something. I can see why you two never took off. Her hair is so, so ugh! I'm Cassie by the way. Nothing personal hun, but we don't like you," she said snidely before stalking off.

"Ya gotta love her. And as for you, what the hell are you doing _breeding_? And with that failure when you could've had _this_?" he said, gesturing to himself with a sweeping motion of his hand down his body.

"Caleb, what happened to you? You used to be so innocent and well, caring! You'd always…" he cut me off.

"Shut up! Those days are over and they're never coming back. Now I was gonna be nice," he put air quotes around nice, "and let you know exactly what the deal is."

He should just leave now. I was completely tuned out.

"We're taking the kid to do some stuff. I don't know what, but don't expect him to be very capable of anything after this is over."

Caleb jabbed a thumb over toward Arseny, who was now awake and taking everything in. I saw his face scrunch up at the sights and soon when we got out of here, _if_ we got out of here, which we would. I knew we would.

The double doors swung wide as Caleb strode out with Arseny in his arms.

**Iggy's POV**

List of problems to deal with: broken window, split lip, bruised left eye, throbbing headache, various cuts and scrapes all over me stinging, Sage and Arseny were gone.

But hey, everyone's gotta deal with the high risk of getting their girlfriend and son kidnapped right?

"Max already knows, so leaving her out of this will only tick her off more," warned Fang.

Well of course I knew that. Max had a pretty low boiling point. But that was just something that we'd have to deal with. This was something I had to do on my own without her "leader help". But then again, I couldn't go on my own, so Fang was gonna fill that spot. He managed to ditch the flock while walking to the bus stop. Yes, they had resorted to walking in the past months. And even Nudge, with her big mouth, didn't have much complaining to do.

"Listen, Fang, let's just pack our stuff and go. I don't want Max here when we leave."

I was shoving clothes and money and cans of food into a bag. Fang was getting his stuff ready too. We were gonna leave today around noon to try to get to the School by five, not including breaks and stuff. This was just too freaking far. I was seriously fed up with all this drama they liked to cause. You know how it goes, save the drama for ya mama.

"Dude, you ready?" asked Fang. Ready as I could ever be to face possible imminent death.

"Yup. Let's do this," and with that, I hopped out of the already broken window into the warm almost-summer air.

**Caleb's POV**

You know, I actually kinda felt bad for Sage. But then I rethought the past, and I didn't feel bad for her anymore. True, she used to be my little sister, but those days were over. It was time for me to grow up and forget the past.

Well, not completely. I won't _ever_ forget when I met Cassie.

It was a week or so after Sage had escaped, and after my transformations had taken place. A bunch of us were in the Main Lab, which is used mainly for the DNA implanting processes. She was flipping through an issue of Cosmo, and I was teasing all of the failure mutants. The ones that would die in a matter of days.

"What the hell is wrong with you? They're gonna die anyway. Leave 'em alone, you freak," she yelled without looking up from her magazine.

_I _was the freak? She was the one who looked like a freaking tiger.

Then she looked up. I swear, she had the most beautiful green eyes ever. They were spellbinding, like, addicting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a white coat. I'm Cassie by the way, " she said provocatively. She got up and took a couple steps toward me. I still couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were like the fire and I was like the moth. If I came too close I'd be dead. And that's exactly what happened.

"You _love_ my eyes, don't you? Well, everyone does. They're hypnotic. Now get over here and kiss me, you sexy beast."

And now you know.

I swear, that child of hers was just like Sage. He was definitely a fighter. The kid kept squirming in my arms until we reached the lab he was due for testing in.

"That's subject thirteen? He doesn't look like much," said Riley.

"Its ugly," said Sammy from the corner.

"He resembles your dad then sweetie," sneered Joanna. She was combing her hair and making faces at Sammy. They never got along. Partly because she was Cassie's daughter, and Cassie is the alpha female. Joanna used to be. We'll get more into detail about that later, but right now I had to get out of that lab. I had a guilty conscience, which I've never really experienced before, and I freaking hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I used a quote from Starwars III that Padme Amadala said to Anakin Skywalker in Sage's POV. Sage says it to Caleb.**

* * *

**

**Iggy's POV**

"How much longer Fang?" I asked.

I was getting restless. Every second we spent in the sky was a second away from the School and Arseny and Sage. It was a second wasted. A second that we weren't kicking white coat butt and saving the people I loved most.

"We've got an hour or so left, and we are way ahead of schedule. It is about three o'clock now. Max and the rest of the flock should be getting home about now. You do know that when we get back, she's gonna kill us?"

Of course I knew that. But if we didn't get to the School they were gonna kill Sage. It was hard enough spending hours away from her; it was even harder knowing that she could be dying or dead. And my son, he was gone too. Dead? Maybe. He was so small, he'd always been small. When Arseny was born he fit in my hand. Even now at nine months old he was less than a foot tall.

"Iggy, I bet they're fine. Sage is a fighter and she and Arseny are probably on their way home now. I've never seen her give up and now certainly wouldn't be an exception. You just need to relax, okay? Now, we need a plan or something. If Max were here, she'd have a plan."

Damn right she would. We couldn't just walk in there like, "Yo, give me my girlfriend and son back."

If you think you could do that, you were crazy. They'd throw you in cages faster than you could say pie. Which I had a craving for now. Pie was good, really good. Especially apple. Oh and you can't forget chocolate crème with whipped cream and chocolate chips. But I'm getting off topic now. No pie until the victory.

"So we land a couple hundred feet away from the School, then sneak in through the window that's right above the main lab. From there we find a couple white coats and knock them out. Then we'll take their uniforms and get through and just look around till we find them."

Fang huffed in frustration.

"You have a better plan?" I asked.

"It's not that, I just wish that life was less complicated for us, you know?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Sure, having wings was great, but what we went through to get them was far from it. Dog crates, needles, experiments, surgeries, pain, being scarred for life. None of it was worth it just for a pair of wings. Now, don't get me wrong I love my wings! I just hate the conditions, that's all.

**Sage's POV**

At some point I must've fallen asleep because Arseny's crying and Caleb's gruff voice woke me up. I was stunned to see Arseny in the cage with me.

"Here, take him. He's wasting cage space anyway. Too small for his own. And don't go telling them that I gave him to you, because if you do he won't live very long."

"Caleb, you don't have to be like this! Remember when we were younger and you and I were a team looking out for each other? Caleb, you were my brother and I'd give my life for you! Why did you choose to do this?"

"Sage, you don't have to be like them! Don't you see? Right now you could choose me over them!"

"Caleb, you're going down a path I cannot follow! In the end all you will do is hurt yourself and the ones you love!"

His face tensed with anger and antagonism. Then it contorted to an expression that I'd never seen him show before; fear. I wasn't sure why, but he was afraid of something. Caleb meant so much to me, and he still did; no matter what he did to me, he was still the Caleb I grew up with. I never wanted to see him hurt or afraid.

"Just shut up! I'm doing you a favor, okay? I'm saving you guys' lives!?" he pointed at Arseny and me.

I felt the tears once again well up in my eyes. His scared face turned into disgust.

"Now I remember why I stopped caring. You are so FAKE! I can't stand that stupid façade you put up!"

With that he stomped out and the doors slammed shut, leaving Arseny and I in total darkness. Arseny started crying really loudly, and the other mutants began shaking their cages and screaming as well.

"Shh. Daddy's gonna be here and we'll get out of here. I promise no more harm to you. I'm so sorry…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the tears had spilled over and my throat got all tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Iggy's POV**

"Fang, shut up! I hear something!" and sure enough I did. The cry sounded just like Arseny's. So unless they'd already cloned him, he was near. I wasn't so sure about Sage, but I knew exactly where my son was.

"We gotta go down now. I think I hear Arseny crying down there. Is there a window were could fly through?" I asked.

"Yea, but what if he's a clone? What if he's crying cause…?" Fang's voice broke on the last sentence. But didn't he know I'd already thought of that? I _knew_ that there was a big chance that he wouldn't be the real Arseny, or that he was already dead, but I had to try. I'd be letting down Sage if I didn't try.

"Fang, I thought of that, okay? Just trust me on this one."

With that, we landed and Fang managed to open a window. The noise was overwhelming. Screeches, screams, howls, shrieks, and wails filled my sensitive ears. There was one sound above all though, Arseny crying. I let myself drop from the window, hoping the fall wasn't that long. Good thing it was only six feet or so, because the floor was linoleum. I heard Fang fall a couple seconds after myself.

Making my way over to the cage by using only sound, I found them.

"Iggy? Is that you? Please tell me it's you and not some psycho clone! Oh my God you came I knew you would!" said Sage. She was crying, her voice was cracked a bit and she sounded exhausted. I worked fast, picking the lock on her cage. We needed to get out, and fast before the white coats made it here. I knew there was a security camera somewhere in the room, and if there wasn't then I was dreaming.

"Can you fly?" I asked when I'd managed to open her cage.

"Um, I guess. They didn't do anything to me. At least nothing I _know_ about."

"Okay, well I hate to break this up, but we need to get out of here, like, now! There are probably Erasers and everyone else after us by now!" said Fang.

I heard Fang take a running start, and then he was in the air. I let Sage go next, and then I grabbed Arseny out of his cage and we went last. It felt great to be out of there. Whether I was in a cage or not, I felt weird in that place. Once in the air, Arseny stopped crying. I held him and his complete twenty pounds tight, careful not to drop him. We flew home in silence. No words could ever express what I felt, Arseny couldn't talk, Sage probably wasn't up for show and tell, and we all know Fang isn't a big talker.

**Sage's POV**

After flying home, I collapsed on the bed. Arseny was sleeping and I wouldn't even bother to wake him for food or anything. He had a treacherous day. His face was scratched and his shirt was bloodstained and ripped. There were bruises all over him, and a few feathers on his wings were missing.

"Iggy, why is life like this? I made a promise to him that when he was born that nothing would ever happen. No white coats, no Schools or Itex or Institutes." I was crying again. Few things made me cry. Guess I just had a rough day, with all the kidnapping and such. I just needed to rest. I laid down on my stomach, and Iggy was stroking my hair.

"We can't help it. It's just something that we're gonna have to deal with. I'm sorry this happened to you," he said trying to console me.

"Oh, hey Max," he said apprehensively.

Uh oh. The way he said that meant that he either set off another bomb, or something was wrong.

Arseny stirred on the bed and opened his tiny blue eyes, yawning. He went to stretch his arms out, but winced when he did. He probably had a pulled muscle or something. I picked him up and walked out of our room where Max and Iggy were talking. Their conversation could possibly be about me and the little School kidnapping incident. I decided to take Arseny to the bathroom because one, I wanted to see what they did to him, and two, he needed a bath. I opened the bathroom door, and sat him on the counter.

"Let's inspect the damage," I said while taking off his ripped, bloody clothes and tossing them into the trash.

His whole torso was bruised in various places and he had a massive cut that extended diagonally from his shoulder to just under his bellybutton. It wasn't deep, but it'd need medical attention. He watched me as I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of peroxide, bandages, and a tube of Neosporin. He flinched when I dabbed a cotton ball saturated with peroxide on his wounds, and cried when I accidently touched a bruise.

"I'm sorry hun, I know it hurts but soon it'll be all over," I told him.

Leaving him on the counter, I went over to the tub and ran some warm water. I added bubble bath so that Arseny would be more willing to get in. for the weirdest reason, he would almost never get in without a fight. There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" it was Max.

"Sure," I answered.

She came in and watched me struggle to put Arseny into the tub. He was screaming, kicking, and scratching. He was in after a couple minutes of this, but I was soaking wet. Max was giggling behind me. How about she tries doing this? Arseny was no problem in the water, because he had a rubber duck and other stuff. I picked up the shampoo and put a quarter sized amount on the top of his head.

"You know, what just happened with Arseny not wanting to be in the tub? Well, when Jeb rescued us Fang was the same way. He and Jeb would be in there, fighting. It was kind of funny. And then when Jeb left he stopped taking showers because he said there was no one to make him. Until _I _made him."

We both laughed at that last sentence. I finished washing Arseny's hair and it was time to move onto his body. This would be hard; I didn't wanna hurt him or something. To make him less nervous, I picked up his favorite clown fish wash cloth and started with his face. You should've seen how dirty he was. Fortunately I got him completely washed and he didn't cry. Max saw how he was all bruised and stuff, so she held his hand when I did his torso.

"So, I know what happened," she said after I had put another diaper on Arseny and was working on his SpongeBob Squarepants footie pajamas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage's POV**

Max and I walked back to my room.

"So you know what I don't get? Why they felt that they didn't need me to rescue you two. I mean, they did a great job. I'm not mad or anything, but it's weird. Fang especially tells me everything."

She seemed kind of hurt that they'd come after me and Arseny without her. I opened the door to my room to see Iggy sleeping on the bed heavily. Rescuing people took a lot out of you, I suppose.

"Can you watch him while I take a shower?" I asked Max.

She nodded and I handed the sleeping boy to her. He stirred a bit in his sleep; Arseny had never really been a heavy sleeper, unlike me. As I started down the hall again, Gazzy came out of his room and rubbed his eyes. They immediately widened when he saw me.

"You're back! We missed you, but I missed you like, the most. I missed you lots!" Gazzy hugged me around the waist tight.

"I missed you too, Gaz. I think you better get to sleep now, its late. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and went back into his room. In the bathroom, I decided to see if anything was wrong with me. Other than minor scratches and a bruise or two, I was fine. I saw exactly where my tears had fallen; there were streaks on my face. My eyeliner had run, and so had my mascara. Tiredly, I went over to the bathroom closet and grabbed a new washcloth. The hot water over me was a relief; my tense muscles loosened up and I was no longer freezing, even though it was like seventy degrees out.

After my shower I groggily made my way to Max's room to retrieve Arseny and then back to my room. He was sleeping, so I laid him on his stomach in his crib. I collapsed onto my bed after that, and was glad I could finally close my eyes and just sleep. But you know, _that_ didn't even go well.

I tossed and turned and at one point dreamed the whole kidnapping scene. I guess I screamed in my sleep, because Iggy shook me awake. He wore a worried look on his face. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and just stared at me with his unseeing eyes. That blue was like an ocean. They were so beautiful, but you could get completely lost in them.

"Are you okay? You screamed and you were fighting in your sleep," he yawned when he said sleep. Sadly sleep was something what wouldn't come to me very easily tonight.

He rubbed my wings the way I liked, and I suddenly felt drowsy. I don't know why, but whenever he did that it put me right to bed. I dreamed that nothing bad ever happened, that the white coats were out curing cancer and A.I.D.S. and H.I.V. and tuberculosis and all those incurable diseases. I even dreamed that Arseny never lived the way he does. Everything was just perfect. Nobody was out to kill us, and we could live our lives in ease.

Sadly when I woke up, it was the exact opposite. Arseny was crying, Iggy was trying to keep him quiet, and it was seven thirty two in the morning.

"Did he eat last night? Maybe he's hungry?" Iggy asked.

"He probably is. He didn't eat last night. I'll go get him something."

I rolled out from under the covers and walked sleepily down the hall. Everyone else was already up, getting ready for school and work. Nudge was eating at the table; it was surprising to see her up in more than ten minutes before their bus came. Fang gave me a nod of acknowledgement as I looked for a baby spoon and some strained bananas or something.

**Caleb's POV**

They had escaped. Half of me was ecstatic that Sage and her son had gotten away from this hellhole, but the other half of me was really ticked about the whole thing. Plus my guilty conscience was wiped clean when I ignored the alarms, so, bonus. That's right; I had the chance to kick their butts, but I chose not to take it. That whole time, the monitors showed the live footage of two other bird kids breaking in to rescue Sage and her kid.

"You're such a softie," said Joanna.

"For once, I agree with her," added Sammy.

It didn't really matter that they'd gotten away, because the white coats had planted a tracking device into him. No matter where he went, we'd know the _exact_ coordinates. There was only one flaw; if for some reason he got injured with a deep cut anywhere near the tracking device and any kind of fluid got in, then it would stop functioning completely.

"Caleb, I think we should get the kid back. Since he's so young, we could train him. Who knows; maybe he'll turn out valuable?" Cassie said without looking away from the Xbox 360.

I honestly didn't care what they did. As long as I wasn't involved with this, I was okay.

**Iggy's POV**

"Sage, he's not okay. There's something wrong with him. Feel his forehead."

Sure enough, Arseny was burning up. Earlier he had been coughing fiercely and sweating like never before. Now his temperature was rising and his hair was soaked with sweat. More than once I changed his shirt to find out that an hour or so later it was re-soaked with sweat.

"What should we do? Should we call Dr. Martinez?" asked Sage.

"Get a cool washcloth and put it on his forehead. Just take his shirt off and stick him in shorts for now. We'll keep checking his temperature for a couple hours before we call Dr. M. This is probably just a little thing that will fix itself. You know that our genes are altered so that we don't get sick. This is probably a tiny flaw in his genetic makeup."

Hopefully. I mean, you had to take into account that even though Arseny was like us, he wasn't made in a lab. There were no white coats to fix problems like these.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sage's POV**

You wanna know what's _really_ scary? Worse than the white coats, the School, Itex, the Institute, the Bogeyman, Dracula, Godzilla, giant spiders, and fat women in bikinis? When something unidentifiable happens to someone you love. It'd been three hours since Arseny fist started getting sick. Since then, he'd thrown up twice, soaked the sheets through with sweat, and his cough had gotten worse. No doubt this was the work of white coats.

We decided to call Dr. M. just in case there was something that she could do to help.

"Hello this is the Arizona State Animal Hospital. How may we help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I need to speak to Dr. Valencia Martinez. It's urgent!" I said, kind of frustrated that the receptionist lady sounded bored.

"Just a second," droned the receptionist, and then I heard, "Hello? This is Dr. Martinez. How can I help you and your pet?"

"Dr. Martinez, it's me, Sage. Arseny has a really bad temperature and he's sweating like mad. Plus he threw up a couple times and he's got a cough. What should we do? We already tried keeping him cool. What do we do now?"

I waited silently for an answer. Growing impatient, I started pacing the floor. What was taking her so long? Finally she was back.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't come home now. Just, keep doing what you're doing. I'll asses the situation when I get home. Now I gotta run. I've got another appointment in a few minutes. Bye."

Well _that_ helped. If you didn't notice, that was supposed to be sarcastic. Moments after hanging up, I heard Arseny crying from upstairs. I felt really bad this was happening to him. Poor kid. I rushed upstairs to see Iggy holding him and rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down. Sadly it wasn't working, though it was a good try.

"Let me try," I said to Iggy.

Without question, he handed Arseny over to me, but he kept crying. I felt his forehead, and it was a fraction of a degree cooler, but that didn't mean anything yet. I put him on our bed and eventually he'd fall asleep. That'd put him out of his misery for a while.

"Let's go downstairs and watch TV or something," I said to Iggy, instantly regretting it. Obviously he couldn't see.

"Well in my case _hear_ TV. But sure, I guess we could."

He took my hand and we went downstairs.

**Iggy's POV**

"So they did take him? Well now we've got our suspicions on how Arseny got sick. But I'm pretty sure there's, like, nothing that we could look for. We just need to watch what happens to him. Maybe they were testing his immune system. Who knows? But now that we know he can get sick, we should probably take some precautions. No one is allowed in our room while he's sick if they haven't washed their hands. And no handling his face, or talking too close to his face. Are those good?"

Sage squeezed my hand tighter, which meant yes. Every now and then, a stray tear would roll down her cheek. I knew how she felt. Earlier she'd told me about Caleb and him betraying her the way he did. Kind of like how Jeb betrayed us, only Caleb wasn't claiming that everything was a test and that we needed to save the world and blah blah blah. He'd caused her so much pain that she'd kept locked up in her until the recent months, when she'd seen him again. I hated that guy, and wanted him dead. He always knew how to find her weak spot and get her there every time.

I felt her head on my shoulder and she whispered, "I just want everything to be perfect." I kissed her softly on the cheek and said, "I know. I know"

The phone rang after a couple minutes of silence. Neither of us got up to get it; probably a stupid advertising company saying we needed to pay off a credit card or something when in fact none of us even _had_ one. Not even Dr. Martinez. She had a debit card. I guess they were safer and more reliable. But anyway…back to our own problems.

I turned on the TV and asked Sage what she wanted to watch.

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as it's not gross."

So we settled on what sounded like an old cowboy movie, judging by all the fake sounding guns and the sounds of spurs and horses and how many times they said "howdy". After a while it got corny so I changed the station to what sounded like a nature program. Boring. Our morning consisted mostly of the channel flip game. You know, when there's absolutely nothing on that you wanna watch but you keep flipping anyway? Then we heard Arseny crying through the baby monitor. I started to get up, but Sage just told me to chill here.

When she came back she asked, "Iggy, when did his teeth start coming in?"

Teeth? Well, it was only a matter of time until he'd start teething. Then again, Arseny never showed any signs of teething beforehand.

"And, they're sharp. Almost, well, _deadly_! Like if he bit someone, there's no way we could avoid bleeding."

Well then. _That_ wasn't normal for an eight month old.

* * *

Hi! Sorry if it seems that I dont update much anymore. Softball season started, plus its the end of eighth grade and the teachers are pushing us really hard ( i know a ll you high schoolers are like "yea whatever"). Oh, and I'm trying to finish season one of Ouran High School Host Club. I'm on episode 25, so pretty soon I'll be able to be on more frequently. Ha it's only been four days since i started it! Lol!!! This may be the last entry in the Iggy/Sage series. The next fanfic I write will be most likely Figgy. I'll explain my reasoning behind that later. After that, I plan to start an Ouran fanfic (sorry Max Ride fans). Well, see you later, and **_Please review_**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sage's POV**

It was only a little after eleven, and I was getting bored. Arseny had woken up a little while ago, but I managed to calm him down so that he'd go back to sleep. His fever had gone back up, but he hadn't thrown up. I guessed the first two times he did it would be all. You wanna know what's weird? Apparently kids don't develop teeth in like two hours. They also don't develop their canines first. Usually it's the top or bottom front. This whole thing with Arseny called for some questioning.

But that could wait for, say, fifteen minutes. Or when the flock got home. Just not now. Because right now I was once again in Iggy's arms. It felt good here, like nothing in the whole world could touch me and I was safe. It was comforting. He rested his face in my hair, smelling it. I started using a new shampoo. Before it was strawberry, and now it was cucumber melon. He said that he liked both, but I was positive that this one was his favorite. I felt his fingers become knotted in my hair, and I held his other hand tighter.

"I love you," he said into my hair.

"But I'm pretty sure I love you more," I said back.

It had been a while since we were like this. Actually, since Arseny was born, we hadn't done this. Now we took advantage of any time we had alone, doing whatever time and feelings allowed. Sometimes we cuddled, sometimes we made out, and sometimes, we hit home runs (If you know what I mean). And if you didn't get what I just said, then oh well. I'm not gonna explain it more than that.

"Iggy, do you miss when we used to do this regularly?" I asked after he'd kissed me on the cheek.

"I do. I really miss this. I mean, I'm glad we even get to do this anymore. It makes me appreciate every second I spend with you that much more."

That made me smile. I decided to make him smile. I sat up so that I was equal height with him, and gave him one of those really memorable kisses that we used to share more often than this.

"That was amazing," he said before kissing me back.

You wanna know what broke us from Fantasy World? When Ella and the flock returned home from school. Iggy and I were holding hands, me on his lap and my head on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather have a PG rated afternoon," said Fang, giving us his characteristic smirk.

Iggy sighed and said, "Well, I enjoyed it while it lasted. I guess I better get dinner started." And with that he went into the kitchen.

**Iggy's POV**

Well I got what I wanted today; alone time with Sage. It was something that I'd been craving for a while now. With all that was going on around us, this was a nice break. Don't get me wrong, we were still completely worried about our son and what Caleb might do next, but this just made us feel invincible.

As I started on dinner I heard little feet tapping around upstairs. Those footsteps got closer and closer until they were coming down the stairs. Before I knew it, little hands were grabbing the bottom of my sweatpants. If Arseny was okay enough to walk, then he was fine. I reached into the top shelf of the cabinet, feeling around for the thermometer. When I found it, I picked him up and sat him down in a chair, then stuck the thermometer into his mouth.

After a couple minutes, it beeped.

"Let's go see mommy. She'll read this for us," I told him.

"Sage, can you read this? Arseny just came downstairs, but I wanted to make sure that he was okay."

She gasped as I handed her the thermometer, then hugged us both.

"What happened?" asked Nudge.

"Arseny was sick today and we had no idea what was wrong with him. I'm not talking your average cold either. More like puking, sweating, and temps over 105. So that may cause some alarm," I said.

I put little Arseny down to play with Angel or whatever he was going to do so that I could finish dinner.

**Sammy's POV**

Stupid Caleb. Stupid Cassie. Stupid Joanna. Stupid white coats. Stupid School. I hated them all, and I didn't need them to survive. If I wanted, I could overthrow that whole organization and take it all over myself.

But that's not what I was gonna do.

I was gonna leave them all. Without me, their plans would fail. Id been snooping around the lab, trying to get info, and every plan involved me. If you took me out of the equation, out of the big picture, then there would be failure all around. Basically, I was the central piece to everything; their only hope if success. But that's not what I wanted. I wanted a family that loved me.

Cassie and Caleb didn't care.

I saw how Sage loved that baby. I wanted my mom and dad to love me like that. They don't realize that I'm only six years old! I guess they didn't understand because nobody was there to love them. I don't even know if love was programmed into their genes, but it was certainly in mine (or lack thereof).

I couldn't stay here anymore. I was going to find Sage and her boyfriend and their son. I wanna live with them. That boy has no idea how lucky he is to have a mother and father who care.

But when I left, I slipped into a river. Everything got cloudy…

**Caleb's POV**

What had we done wrong?

When we noticed Sammy was missing, Joanna, Cassie and I decided to go looking for her. There she was, lying in the river, still as she'd ever been. Immediately tears began streaming down Cassie's face. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together for very long. I picked up her cold body, chilled be the water, and carried her back to the School. They wanted to do and autopsy. I said no, but Cassie and I had an informal funeral for her.

She was six, but wasn't even alive for a year. There was so much she missed out on. So many things that we never taught her. This called for a self evaluation. I knew what she wanted, but I pushed her away so many times. She left in search of it because nobody here would give it to her. Maybe if I'd given her a hug, or told her a bedtime story or something, she'd still be here now. You have no idea how guilty I feel for Sammy's death. All because I wouldn't love her.

* * *

_Iggy: well the end of that chapter was depressing._

_me: I know_

_Iggy: what next_

_me: I'm not sure yet...._

_Iggy: wanna go make bombs?_

_me: *twitches* not really. Call me crazy, but I don't feel like being blown up at the moment._

_Iggy: okay then. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Sage's POV**

We were going to do it. Iggy and I were gonna teach Arseny to fly. This morning, I saw him hovering a few centimeters above his mattress. Since he could walk without falling now, it was safe to teach him. Arseny seemed…different since the kidnapping. He was bolder and more confident in himself now. Before what happened, he had never _dared_ to run. Now running was in his second nature. And remember those teeth that spontaneously came in? Biting things was a new hobby of his.

"You ready?" Iggy asked Arseny.

Arseny nodded his head, but since Iggy couldn't see I had to tell him. Iggy began demonstrating things, and Arseny would copy him almost exact. Before we let him fly, I flew around for a few minutes so that Arseny could actually see it done. In about an hour, Arseny had flying down almost perfectly. He was still a bit shaky on coasting though.

And you know what else he made progress in? Talking. After we had gotten inside for lunch, Iggy made sandwiches. When he gave Arseny his, Arseny said, "Daddy!"

Who knew?

Besides my son's astounding development, my day was fine.

"So, he like, _talks_ now? That's really cool! I wonder if he'll be like me?" said Nudge in exactly one breath. Well, no offense to Nudge, but I hope Arseny turns out a bit quiet.

While Angel and Arseny were playing a game involving blocks and whatnot, I decided to run upstairs to get a load of laundry. While I was coming back downstairs, I heard a scream. It was Angel's. Quickly dropping the clothes I ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Her hand was bleeding and Arseny was in the corner looking guilty. I took a look at her hand before jumping to conclusions. Sure enough, there were bite marks. But you know, they looked like _Eraser_ bite marks. Weird. I let Max deal with Angel's hand, and I took Arseny upstairs.

"That was mean. We don't bite people. That really hurt Angel. So now you're gonna sit here in your room for a timeout for five minutes," I said to him after putting him in his crib.

When I left the room he started to cry, and I felt bad, but punishing your kids came along with being a parent. I saw Iggy on my way downstairs.

"Don't go in our room, because Arseny is in timeout. He bit Angel."

"I heard. You know, I really think that the white coats did this. Everything that's happening, none of it is normal."

That's what scared me. I knew none of this stuff was normal, but I didn't want to admit that because that would mean knowing that Arseny had a problem. And sadly, after this incident, I had to come face to face with that horrible possibility. As if he was reading my mind, Iggy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the top of my head. This was not only _our_ problem; it was the flock's too. Arseny could put us in danger. Iggy and I had to choose what to do. Keep Arseny, or leave the flock?

**Iggy's POV**

A few days later, Arseny got sick again. It seemed as if this was only the least of our problems. Yesterday we had a flock meeting. Guess what suggestion Sage had made? She proposed that she and Arseny leave the flock. It was an insane idea, I know. I was the first to object. She insisted that if Arseny became a threat, she'd leave with him. I couldn't tolerate that. She was basically my life. I loved her and letting her go was something that I couldn't cope with.

After the meeting, she was in our room crying on our bed. I took her by the shoulders and said, "Promise me that you'll never _ever_ leave me. I need you. I'm not gonna lose you now. If I lost you, I'd die."

Which made her cry harder, and I regret saying that. But you know, regret wasn't always a bad thing. She fell asleep in my arms that night, and I'm pretty sure tears streaked her face. She was so vulnerable around now. Everything was perfect, and then her world fell apart right before her very eyes. That's not something that makes you chipper, to say the least.

Our relationship might be headed for the rocks. I was determined to hold it together for as long as I could.

"Iggy, I really love you. Whatever happens will be best for the both of us. If I leave, I'll come back and find you. It may not be soon after, but you _will_ see me again if I have to leave. And don't give up because I'm gone," she said. Somehow, it had much more meaning than what was said.

"What if Arseny gets sick again? He's prone to that. And maybe we could try and teach him how _not_ to be an Eraser. Sage, if worst comes to worst, you don't have to leave."

She was torn between leaving and keeping Arseny safe, or staying here.

"Iggy, don't tell the flock this, but I don't plan to leave. I think Max thinks that I need to step it up a bit so I just said I'd leave to make her happy," she said barely above a whisper.

Why hadn't she told me that earlier?

Sometimes she seriously confused me.

We heard Arseny a couple rooms over coughing. Earlier that week Dr. M. had gone to the drug store and bought some medicine for when kids got sick like this. Cough syrup, Tylenol, and other stuff was what she'd brought us. Arseny had already had some of everything, which wasn't good. His conditions had improved, though.

But, you know, last time Arseny improved, he had some unexpected changes.

* * *

sorry guys, but until i get a few reviews...no update. D:


	10. Chapter 10

**Sage's POV**

This morning when I went to get Arseny from his crib, he wasn't there. I went downstairs and he was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Oh and another thing, he looked about Gazzy's age. His hair was still dark, but it was longer, styled almost the way Fang did his hair. He only wore a pair of boxers; I had no idea where he'd gotten those from.

"Arseny?" I asked reluctantly.

He turned around on the couch, "Mom! Can you make me breakfast? I'm hungry," his voice was a bit high, but not feminine at all. His smile showed perfectly white teeth, and those deadly canines were more towards the back. I just stared in awe at my son, all grown up, sitting on the couch like everything was normal.

"Hun, do mind telling me what happened to you? I mean, look at you!" this was a dream. If a it wasn't a dream, then I was high. Last time I checked, I hadn't taken any illegal substances.

"What do you mean? I'm nine. I've always been nine…I think…" his face contorted into confusion, and I recognized him as a baby again; completely innocent and cute.

"Arseny, what did they do to you when we got kidnapped and taken to the school?"

Now he seemed like he knew what was going on.

"Oh these guys in lab coats injected a bunch of stuff into me. It really hurt for a while. Plus, they knocked me out to do a surgery, see?" he pulled up his shirt so that it revealed the scar I'd tended too a week or so ago.

I knew what was happening. I felt and overpowering mixture of anger, sadness, and depression. He and Caleb were one in the same. I turned quickly to go upstairs to let Iggy know what was going on. He was still sleeping soundly on our bed like he was half an hour ago. I sat on our bed and started shaking him. He turned a bit, and opened his eyes a tiny bit.

"Iggy, I think we have a major problem on our hands. Arseny looks like he's nine, his teeth are way deadlier, and I don't know what to do!"

He understood now. In a few seconds he's thrown the covers off and was on his way downstairs.

"Arseny?" he asked.

"Hi Dad. Is something wrong? Cause I think there is. Nobody thinks I'm me."

He wasn't him.

**Sammy's POV**

I'm back. You can all jump for joy later. Jeb brought me back the way he did for Ari before his expiration date. I'm not staying at the school though. I'm leaving. Again. I know that you are thinking, "No Sammy you died last time! Don't make the same mistake!" Well chill. I never make the same mistake twice.

I sad good bye to Cassie Caleb and Joanna, and I was gone. About a day into my journey to who knows where, I ran into the most beautiful creature. His name was Arseny and he was an avian hybrid with some lupine DNA thrown in. his dark chocolate brown hair fell into his face, and his light blue eyes sparkled. He was leaving too.

"The stupid school screwed me up. Nobody recognizes me anymore. Plus, I bit my father," he opened his mouth to reveal blood coated teeth. I'm not sure, but maybe there was some flesh in there too.

It was as if I knew Arseny, like he wasn't a stranger to me. There was somewhere I recognized him from. I knew it. I just knew it.

"I know where we should go," he said.

"Where?" I asked him

"Just follow me, okay? I promise it's not bad."

For some reason, I believed him. We started off in the direction he came from.

**Iggy's POV**

A searing pain coursed through every nerve in my body. There was no doubt it was Arseny's mouth clamped down on my arm. I felt the blood begin to rush put of my left arm. Stifling a yell, I tried prying him off of me. Dr. Martinez rushed in to the kitchen, screaming at Arseny to let go. His iron grip loosened, but he was crying now.

"Dad…I'm sorry. I never meant to…" the back door opened and closed. I ran after him, but it was too late. His footsteps had already faded away with the breeze.

While the rest of the flock went looking for Arseny, Dr. M. stitched up my arm.

"It was pretty deep gash. I'm sorry about Arseny. I wish there was something I could do to help. Now, you should be perfectly fine within four days. And don't worry, I estimated with _your_ healing time."

**Arseny's POV**

After a couple hours of wandering in the woods, I missed Mommy and Daddy. I hope they miss me too. I wanna go back and see them. I'll tell Daddy sorry and that I never meant to bite him, it just happened.

There was this girl with really pretty eyes walking in the woods too. I remembered her from the School when Mommy and I got kidnapped and she was the big mean guy's daughter.

"I'm Sammy," she said.

She wanted to know why I was leaving too, so I told her.

"The stupid school screwed me up. Nobody recognizes me anymore. Plus, I bit my father."

We walked really quietly for a while, and then I had a really for idea.

"I know where we should go," I said/

"Where?" she asked.

"Just follow me, okay? I promise it's not bad."

And we started on my way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sage's POV**

I guess neither of us will ever know why he left; only that he was gone and that we'd probably never see him again. Arseny's leaving left a gaping hole in my heart. I wished I could see his smiling face again, hear him laugh; listen to his steady breathing at night. But all those things are in the past. Sometimes I think to myself, what if? What if we hadn't been careless?

Maybe he'd still be here.

The back doorbell rang. Iggy went to answer it. Guess who was standing there, dirty, thirsty, and hungry? Arseny was. He brought a girl with him. Said her name was Sammy and that Caleb was her father, but she didn't ever wanna be like him. I could barely keep a straight face. Almost immediately I broke down in tears. We told Sammy that she could stay with us.

She hugged both me and Iggy and said that she was sorry for all the bad stuff her mom and dad did, and I told her it was okay. When I told them both to go wash up, I noticed they were holding hands.

I slipped my hand into Iggy's, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You know I love you, I never wanna lose _or_ leave you," he told me.

I looked at Iggy's left arm and the stitches and wondered if Arseny would still feel bad. All we'd have to do is train his Eraser instincts out of him just as easily as the white coats had put them into him.

Both of them came back looking much better than when they first came here.

"Are you hungry? I'll go make something."

I let Iggy have a break from the kitchen, on account of his arm. I came back with a plate of heat up chicken nuggets for them. Arseny and Sammy ate them all in, like, two minutes.

It was a beautiful feeling to have my family back together again.

**Iggy's POV**

Now we have two kids. At least, I _think_ we do.

Either way, Arseny had come back and he'd brought a friend with him. Or maybe she was his girlfriend, who knows? That night when Dr. Martinez came home from work, she cried. She was happy to have Arseny back too. We had a celebration dinner just for him and Sammy. At first, Max was a little wary about Sammy and if we should let her stay with us, but Angel didn't get anything bad from her.

We had to redo the sleeping arrangements; Arseny in Gazzy's room, and Sammy in Angel's room. Nobody complained outwardly, but I could just imagine what they were thinking.

"Iggy, do you think we got lucky?" asked Sage as we were lying in bed. I was rubbing right where her wings connected with her back. She liked that.

"I don't know. But whatever happened, Arseny is back with us," I said, and leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head.

She returned it with a kiss on the cheek. I was glad to receive it. Her breathing was steadying out now, and she seemed _way_ less tense. I felt her switch positions on the bed. She was facing me now. Her fingers twisted in my hair as she kissed me again, and without much hesitation I kissed her back. We were in a full fledged make out session when Angel came in unannounced.

"Um, could you keep your thoughts down please? I'm _really_ not that interested in them right now."

Oops. I guess that was the downside of being a mind reader; getting _way_ too much info.

"Sorry Angel. We'll try to keep our thoughts down," replied Sage.

Yea right.

And you know I'm pretty sure I wasn't the _only_ one with dirty thoughts. As soon as Angel left, we picked up where we left off.

* * *

Okay, now I'm done for real. I was considering another Iggy/Sage fanfic and thats a maybe. Right now I'm working on a Figgy, and a fic for Ouran Highschool Host Club (sorry MR fans). So that Iggy/Sage book wont be for a while. I need help you guys, fist review as always, and second **i need ideas for my Iggy/Sage fic**. Must include all characters.

Thanks so much for reading! Bye! :)


End file.
